Teacher? Teacher!
by Leader Pearl
Summary: Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Naruto. Dengan mudahnya ia mendapat pekerjaan saat ia sedang membutuhkannya. Namun pekerjaannya adalah menjadi seorang guru! Apakah ia sanggup? Check it out! RnR please!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Teacher? Teacher?!  
By  
Leader Pearl

Enjoy

"Tok...tok...tok...permisi!"

"Ada perlu apa ?"

"Ah, saya ingin bertemu dengan kepala sekolah disini, Bu"

"Oh saya kepala sekolahnya , mari masuk!"

"Te-terima kasih"

Naruto POV

Hai. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku seorang mahasiswa yang lagi butuh pekerjaan. Kemarin temanku bilang, di sekolahnya sedang dibutuhkan seorang guru. Aku tertarik juga ingin melamar. Tapi masalahnya itu adalah jadi seorang guru. Emangnya aku yang gak pinter ini bisa jadi guru? Paling juga aku hanya bisa di bidang olahraga dan seni. Emang sih aku masih inget pelajaran-pelajaran waktu aku masih SMA dulu. Tapi mumpung aku lagi gak ada kerjaan, boleh juga sih aku coba...

End Naruto POV

"Jadi, ada perlu apa ?" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah kepala sekolah itu terlihat sedang menanyakan apa maksud kedatangan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk didepannya itu.

"Begini bu, saya Namikaze Naruto, saya dengar kemarin sekolah ini sedang membutuhkan seorang guru ya, Bu? Jadi saya bermaksud ingin melamar pekerjaan" Dengan sedikit canggung pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Iya, betul. Jadi, anda kesini ingin melamar pekerjaan?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu, Bu"

"Anda sudah punya pengalaman mengajar?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Se-sebenarnya sih belum, Bu" Naruto menggaruk-garukan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Canggung sekali ia terus diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Boleh saya lihat ijazah anda?"

"Oh, ya tentu. Silahkan" Naruto menyerahkan satu amplop besar yang berisikan riwayat hidupnya kepada sang kepala sekolah.

Sang kepala sekolah melihat satu per satu data yang dibawa Naruto. Tentu saja untuk memastikan diterimanya atau ditolaknya Naruto untuk menjadi guru.

"Jadi bagaimana, apakah saya diterima?" Dengan harap-harap cemas Naruto bertanya langsung to the point.

"Jadi..." Rupanya sang kepala sekolah masih ragu.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Ya, anda diterima Pak Namikaze"

Perasaan senang dan tidak percaya menghampiri Naruto. Ia seakan ingin menangis dan melompat memeluk sang kepala sekolah saking senangnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan. Gengsi dong Nar...

"Wah terima kasih banyak Bu. Panggil saya Naruto saja Bu, lagian kan saya belum tua-tua amat Bu, hehehe... terima kasih, Bu, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Bu," Raut kegembiraan terpancar jelas dari wajah calon guru baru kita yang sedang menjabat tangan sang kepala sekolah sambil terus menciumi tangannya tanda terima kasih.

'Nih anak tadi gugup banget sekarang jadi berubah jadi 360 derajat ' Sang kepala sekolah ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Iya sama-sama Naruto "

"Oh iya, nama Ibu siapa ya? Ehehehe dari tadi saya lupa tanya Bu"

"Oh iya saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Tsunade"

"Salam kenal dan terima kasih banyak Bu Tsunade, ah ngomong-ngomong saya akan mengajar di mata pelajaran apa Bu?"

"Seni rupa. Anda bisa?"

"Tentu, saya bisa"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, anda bisa mulai mengajar besok Naruto"

"Besok, Bu?"

"Iya, apakah anda keberatan?"

"Ti-tidak sama sekali Bu. Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri Bu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Bu"

"Iya, selamat bekerja besok"

Akhirnya Naruto berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan rasa yang amat sangat bahagia. Tapi dia juga bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan besok ya?

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto POV

Hari pertamaku mengajar datang juga. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang memihak padaku kali ini. Entah mengapa begitu mudahnya aku diterima disekolah ini. Hmmm... sepertinya ruang guru sudah dekat dari sini. Lurus, lalu belok kanan, lalu... ah itu dia!

"Permisi..." Aku memasuki ruang guru yang entah mengapa aku jadi gugup sekali.

"Ah iya, silahkan, anda... guru baru ya?" Seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu menghampiriku dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"I-iya. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal" Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Tak lupa dengan cengiran lebarku untuk menutupi rasa grogiku ini.

"Aku Shizune. Salam kenal Pak Namikaze" Ujarnya sambil menjabat tanganku masih tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Ah ya Bu Shizune, sebaiknya panggil aku Naruto saja. Ehehehe rasanya agak aneh dipanggil seperti itu"

"Ah baiklah Naruto-san. Ah ya silahkan meja anda disebelah sana" Ia menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk yang akan menjadi milikku selama aku menjadi guru disini.

"Ah ya terima kasih Shizune-san"

"Sama-sama Naruto-san" Aku berlalu menuju mejaku dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Wah lumayan juga ya. Hmm hari ini aku akan mengajar dikelas mana ya? Oh ini dia jadwal mengajarku. Baiklah aku siap mengajar hari ini!

Aku berjalan menuju ke kelas tempatku akan mengajar hari ini. Padahal kelas mereka masih jauh, tapi suara ribut mereka terdengar sampai sini. Dasar anak-anak nakal. Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai. Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki mengintip dari jendela dan melihatku. Kemudian dia berteriak kepada teman-temannya seperti memberi aba-aba agar kelasnya tidak menjadi ribut lagi.

"Hei teman-teman, sensei dataaaangggg!"

"Aah cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu Kiba"

"Shikamaru bangun, sensei sudah datang"

"Bodoh, berhenti makan keripik kentang itu Chouji"

Sampailah aku ke kelas tempatku akan mengajar. Saat aku memasuki kelas itu, sungguh luar biasa. Semua murid duduk dengan manis ditempatnya tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka sambil berjalan menuju tempat dudukku.

"Bersiap!"

Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang manis-manis dikelas ini pun duduk dengan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja, mengikuti perintah sang ketua kelas.

"Memberi salam!"

"Selamat pagi sensei!"

Ah mereka semua semangat sekali sepertinya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

Aku harus mulai darimana dulu ya?

To Be Continued

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah membaca fic saya. Kembali lagi dengan saya Leader Pearl dengan cerita gaje bin abalnya. Pendek banget ya ceritanya. Karena saya masih baru disini mohon dimaklumi yah. Kritik? Saran? Flame? Apapun boleh asalkan membangun, silahkan masukkan ke kotak review ya.

Review?


End file.
